24fandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe O'Brian
| residence = New York City, New York Washington, D.C. Los Angeles, California | education = B.S. Computer Science, UC Davis | affiliation = Counter Terrorist Unit Open Cell | profession = Acting Director, CTU NY Intelligence agent, CTU NY Temporary Anaylst, FBI Washington Field Office, Senior Analyst, CTU LA, Internet Protocol Manager, CTU LA Field Ops Analyst, CTU LA Intelligence agent, CTU Washington Cyber terrorist | marital = Widow | spouse = Miles (ex-husband) Morris O'Brian (ex-husband, then remarried) | sigothers = Adrian Cross (ex-boyfriend) Milo Pressman (ex-boyfriend) Spenser Wolff (ex-boyfriend) | children = Prescott O'Brian (son) | others = Timothy O'Brian (brother-in-law) | status = Alive | actor = Mary Lynn Rajskub | seasons = | firstseen = "Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm" | lastseen = | also =''24: The Game'' }} :"When you first came to CTU, I never thought it was gonna be you that was gonna cover my back all those years. And I know that everything that you did today was to try and protect me, I know that. Thank you." :— Jack Bauer, "Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm" Chloe O'Brian was a senior intelligence analyst with the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit. She also served as Internet Protocol Manager at that unit, and later assumed a major role at the agency's reopened New York office. As one of Jack Bauer's closest friends and confidantes, she played a vital role in averting several terrorist attacks on the city of Los Angeles and the United States of America. During Day 8, while investigating threats against a planned peace accord between the U.S. and the Islamic Republic of Kamistan, O'Brian was named acting Director of CTU New York and tasked with capturing Jack Bauer before he could expose the Russian government's part in the attacks. After preventing Jack from assassinating the Russian president, Chloe helped him expose the conspiracy, then was forced to say goodbye before Jack went into hiding. Following this, Chloe was arrested for helping Jack escape and Morris and Prescott were killed in a car accident that she believed was an assassination attempt on her. She joined the British terrorist organization Open Cell as a result. During Day 9, Jack rescued Chloe from the CIA and enlisted her help to stop a plot to assassinate President James Heller. Despite her new anti-government stance, Chloe agreed to help and spent most of the day guiding Jack through his efforts to stop Margot Al-Harazi. Chloe proved instrumental in saving Heller and stopping the plot then returned to Open Cell where she was forced to help Jack's old enemy Cheng Zhi start a war between the United States and China. Chloe aids Jack in finally stopping Cheng, but is kidnapped by the Russians who force Jack to exchange himself to save her and his family. Biography Chloe O'Brian graduated from the University of California, Davis with a Bachelor of Science degree in Computer Science. She was proficient in Cerberus and PlutoPlus, as well as IPSec; her areas of proficiency included operational security, computer vulnerabilities, and intrusion detection. Counter Terrorist Unit Chloe joined CTU Los Angeles as an intelligence agent and analyst, where she first met and began dating her coworker Morris O'Brian. Prior to Day 1, Morris traveled with Tony Almeida to oversee CTU New York's opening, where they discovered that the agency had been infiltrated. To pass critical information to Morris without the mole knowing, Tony called Chloe in Los Angeles and convinced her to send Morris an email, claiming in the subject line that she was pregnant, but only to get his attention and make him read the rest of the message. Some time before Day 5, Chloe and Morris were married, but eventually divorced. Later, Chloe transferred to CTU Washington, where she worked under Sonya and befriended field agent Chase Edmunds. Six months after Day 2, Chloe assisted Chase in an undercover mission with Carr and Tarket at an abandoned military base. After Chase learned that Carr's group was involved in a planned assassination of Vice President Prescott, Chloe reluctantly arranged for Chase to fly to Los Angeles and agreed to cover for him with their superiors. Before Day 3, Chloe transferred back to Los Angeles, working under Jack Bauer in the unit's Field Operations division. Chloe's blunt personality and rude manner often irritated her coworkers, particularly Adam Kaufman. Around this time, she began helping Chase and his sister care for Chase's daughter, Angela, whose mother had abandoned her. Day 3 : Read more about Chloe O'Brian on Day 3 Chloe worked at CTU for the duration of the Cordilla virus situation, first providing operational support for Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds' mission with the Salazar cartel in Mexico, and then helping prevent the release of the virus in Los Angeles by Stephen Saunders. After Jack broke Ramon Salazar out of federal prison, Chloe was assigned to search his office for evidence, where she found his supply of heroin and various drug paraphernalia. After having the drugs tested, she informed Ryan Chappelle and, reluctantly, Kim Bauer, visibly upset at having to break the news to Jack's daughter. Later in the evening, Angela's babysitter had a family emergency and brought the baby to CTU, where Chloe was forced to take care of it against regulation. She had Kim look after her for a time, lying first that it was her own daughter and then that it belonged to a friend trying to keep it away from an abusive boyfriend. Minutes after bringing the baby in, Ryan Chappelle saw her and ordered Chloe to "get rid of it" or leave. For the next several hours, Chloe stalled and refused to tell Chappelle whose it was; Chappelle called Child Protective Services and threatened to fire her. Finally, Chloe was forced to reveal that Angela was Chase's daughter, surprising Kim. While Nina Myers was being transported back to Los Angeles, she tricked Jack Bauer into calling a phone number, supposedly Marcus Alvers', which triggered a dormant computer worm in CTU's computers that threatened to expose CTU cover agents around the world. At the last minute, Chloe successfully devised a means of restarting CTU's systems and purging the worm from the network, ruining Nina's bid to buy her freedom. After a mission to capture Stephen Saunders at his safe house failed, Chloe discovered that somebody had tampered with satellite imagery covering one angle on the building. While investigating further, she was impeded and eventually locked in a room by Tony Almeida, who was being manipulated to help Saunders in order to save Michelle Dessler's life. Throughout the late hours of the morning, Chloe helped in the effort to locate and finally capture Saunders, and then the last courier of the Cordilla virus on the Los Angeles Metro. Mission in Alaska Chloe was sent on a mission to Alaska with Jack Bauer to help stop some Russian terrorists, led by Oleg Malenov, from releasing a virus that would destroy wireless communications. Her computer skills prevailed and she managed to neutralize the virus while Jack and CTU Alaska field agent Amy Seelaki took down Malenov and his men. Day 4 Chloe was one of the few employees to remain at CTU Los Angeles following its relocation and change in leadership under Erin Driscoll. At the start of Day 4, Chloe intercepted chatter suggesting an imminent terrorist attack at 8:00am, and subsequently received a troubling tip from her former classmate Andrew Paige about a potential cyber-attack. Brushed aside by Driscoll, Chloe turned to Jack Bauer, visiting on behalf of the Department of Defense, for help. Following the kidnapping of Secretary of Defense James Heller, Chloe worked to track down leads on the terrorists responsible, while secretly helping Jack pursue the man who had abducted Paige. She was greatly distraught when the terrorists beat and nearly shot Paige dead, and was upset with Jack for initially refusing to help, but agreed to continue helping him against orders. Despite Jack's successes in the field, Chloe was severely reprimanded for disobeying Driscoll's orders, and agreed to be dismissed from the agency rather than face criminal prosecution. She left the office at around 11:30am. ]] Later in the evening, acting director Michelle Dessler called Chloe back in, as she needed as many competent analysts as were available for the ongoing crisis. From this point, she had some moments with friend and fellow CTU worker Edgar Stiles. Shortly before 2am, Chloe was ordered to go out into the field to retrieve data. She came under attack by a hitman sent by Robert Morrison to kill informant Nabilla Al-Jamil. She was forced to shoot the attacker to death. She also helped in tracking down the missile about to hit Los Angeles. Chloe quickly earned Michelle's trust and assisted her in helping Jack fake his death at the end of the day. After Day 4 As one of four individuals to know that Jack Bauer was indeed still alive (Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, and David Palmer being the others), Chloe was able to maintain limited contact with Jack during his self-imposed exile, which enabled her to meet him in Chicago and warn him that certain people had managed to discover that he had actually survived. In addition, she maintained her friendship with Kim Bauer, helping to comfort her through grieving Jack's perceived death. Some time before Day 5, Chloe began dating Spenser Wolff, a fellow analyst at CTU. Day 5 : Read more about Chloe O'Brian on Day 5 ]] At the start of Day 5, Chloe woke up with Spenser Wolff in her bed and told him that it was a mistake they had slept together. They are about to kiss when she receives news on the assassination of David Palmer. After being called to work, Edgar Stiles phoned to tell her that Michelle Dessler was killed by a bomb in her car. Chloe stopped before getting into her vehicle and saw someone watching her, so she ran and the man chased her but she lost him. She called Jack Bauer who told her to meet him at an old oil refinery. When she met with Jack, the men who chased Chloe appeared and tried to break in so she, Jack and Derek Huxley ran and hid in one of the buildings. Jack killed Chloe's first pursuer and two of the remaining three men chasing them, but questioned their leader, Conrad Haas. Chloe heard Haas confess to shooting David Palmer, and then observed Jack shoot him. Chloe helped Jack break into Wayne Palmer's apartment where David Palmer was assassinated and gave him information on agents' movements. To give Jack time to escape, Chloe drove out of the building and gave herself up and was taken to CTU Los Angeles. She is about to be put in holding, but Bill released her for help. Later in the day terrorists struck CTU with Sentox nerve gas. While Chloe was able to safely make it to the situation room, she was forced to watch in horror as long time friend Edgar, who just hours ago helped save her life, died from the gas. His last word was "Chloe". As the nerve gas cleared out of CTU, Department of Homeland Security officials arrived and began revising protocols under the direction of Vice President Hal Gardner. Miles Papazian took Chloe's keycard to update protocols. Chloe covertly borrowed her keycard from Miles to download the NSA WET List for Jack. dies.]] Chloe was to be let go with the rest of the staff, but Audrey Raines signed a statement, blaming Bill Buchanan for the mistakes made by CTU during Day 5, on the condition that Chloe be retained in her position. Chloe was initially furious at Audrey for betraying Buchanan, who she believed had performed his job admirably, but Audrey explained that she was forced to sign the statement because Jack needed her to remain at her station. Chloe was later forced to work directly against her superiors in Homeland Security in order to help Audrey and Jack. She hacked into a CTU server and interfered with a satellite tracking Audrey's car. She was able to slip into the bathroom just before being caught red handed, but Homeland Security was very suspicious that she was deliberately interfering with their orders to attempt to apprehend Jack, at that time subject to a warrant by President Charles Logan. Homeland Security tricked Chloe into calling a pay phone where Audrey was currently located. They tracked the call to Van Nuys Airfield and alerted President Logan that they had located Bauer. Chloe was then put into custody by bureaucrat, Miles Papazian. However, Chloe stole his keycard and escaped from detention. She grabbed her laptop and left CTU. Chloe worked with Buchanan from his home, but Papazian was able to track her. Karen Hayes then contacted Bill to alert them that Papazian had sent a team to arrest Chloe and that she had mere minutes to leave the house. Chloe escaped and was forced to work from a bar where she was pestered by a man named Ross. Chloe tazered him twice so she could work in peace. After Karen Hayes (who is now working with them) called in Bill Buchanan, they decided to bring Chloe back to CTU as well. After Jack was able to retrieve the recording, he enlisted on the help of Chloe to setup the recording to be played for the Attorney General. However, thanks to Miles Papazian (now working for the President), the recording was destroyed before it could be played. However, shortly after, Chloe was responsible for helping CTU locate Bierko, and helped run the operation at CTU for Jack. When Bierko was killed, and the submarine missiles secured Jack Bauer decided it was time to go after the President. He called Chloe right away to let her know what he was planning to do, and that he needed her to provide him with a walk through to modify field communications equipment. Chloe told him that she wasn't good at that, but Jack quickly told her to find someone who was. Chloe then enlisted the help of her ex-husband, Morris O'Brian, to help Jack on modifying the Field Communications equipment. Chloe then sent Morris to deliver the equipment to Jack. After Jack's attempt at getting a confession from the President failed, he was arrested and taken into custody. Chloe then reverted to plan B, and played a big role in bringing the President down. It turned out before Jack was arrested, he planted a micro-chip into the President's signature pen. When the President said what they wanted to hear, Chloe quickly set up a call with the Attorney General, and called in Bill Buchanan and Karen Hayes. When Bill and Karen learned that Chloe just called the Attorney General again without any evidence they began to yell at Chloe. However before saying anything she just played the new recording they obtained from the First Lady and the President himself. Karen, Bill, and the Attorney General didn't need to say anything after hearing what they just heard, and the Attorney General quickly sets up the plan to bring the President into custody. At the end of the day, Chloe began to pack up to go home for the day when she was approached by Bill Buchanan. Bill told her that she did a great job that day, and Chloe told him the same. Bill then told Chloe that he found something from Edgar's possessions, and thought she should have it. Bill walked away, as Chloe was holding a picture that was folded up. She unfolded it to reveal a picture of Edgar and herself smiling, from when they first worked together. As the day's toll finally began to catch up with her, Chloe began to shed a tear before her ex-husband Morris approached her to comfort her. Morris asked Chloe if she would like to talk about it. Chloe says yes, and the two walked out of CTU to spend some time together. Despite a brief relationship with Milo Pressman, Chloe and Morris eventually rekindled their relationship. Day 6 : Read more about Chloe O'Brian on Day 6 During the events of Day 6, America was suffering from a siege of terrorist attacks. CTU Los Angeles was given the task of trading Jack Bauer and $25 million over to Abu Fayed, a terrorist who agreed to give up the location of Hamri Al-Assad, the suspected ringleader behind the attacks. President Wayne Palmer agreed with these terms in an attempt to stop further mass murders. When Nadia Yassir told Chloe about the exchange, she was horrified to learn that Jack would be returned from China only to be sacrificed to a terrorist. Chloe made contact with Jack, and eventually met him in person again, after he escaped from Fayed. In the hours after Jack's escape, Chloe played a critical intelligence role, and even successfully guided Jack as he disarmed a suitcase nuke. She remained loyal to her friends during the day by not turning Nadia Yassir in when she was using Milo Pressman's keycard to do her work. Later, she helped Jack save the life of Audrey Raines by getting him the schematic for the FB subcircuit board. However, she had used Morris' system to get to the schematics; shortly after Morris found out, he ended their relationship. However, when Morris learned that Chloe was pregnant with his child, their relationship resumed and they agreed to raise the baby together. After Day 6 After Day 6, CTU had been absorbed into the FBI and Homeland Security, and Chloe, along with Bill Buchanan had been running a secret sting operation since about 1 year before Day 7. Tony Almeida joined the sting operation a few weeks before the beginning of Day 7. Almeida had been working with a domestic terrorist group led by David Emerson and learned of a plot to breach the United States' CIP firewall, which would put thousands of American lives at risk, something that Tony did not want. He informed the two of the conspiracy, which included senior members of President Allison Taylor's administration, to blackmail her from launching an attack on General Benjamin Juma's regime in Sangala. The three set up a covert operation that placed Tony undercover in Emerson's group, and they planned to bring the conspiracy to light and stop Juma from attacking the United States. Day 7 ]] During the first phase of the CIP firewall attack on Day 7, Tony Almeida was apprehended by Jack Bauer and Renee Walker, thereby putting Buchanan and Chloe's operation at risk, as Almeida's cover was essential to getting to Dubaku. During his interrogation by Jack, Tony secretly gave his former friend an old CTU pass code that led Jack to Buchanan and Chloe. Buchanan convinced Jack to break Tony out of custody and, along with Chloe's help, he successfully pulled it off. Buchanan picked them up whilst Chloe ran interference back at their base. When the four former colleagues met at Buchanan's base of operations, Tony, Bill and Chloe explained their covert operation to Jack and the cover-up surrounding Tony's death. Convinced that what they were doing was worth joining, Jack agreed to help the three place Tony back undercover with Emerson. Buchanan's plan was to get the two of them close to Colonel Iké Dubaku, Juma's second in command, and the CIP device that was being used to breach the firewall. After Tony and Jack left, Bill and Chloe ran the operation from the safe house. Buchanan and Chloe learnt learn through a microphone planted on Almeida that Emerson wants Bauer eliminated, and Chloe wanted to act to help Jack. However, Buchanan did not let her, knowing that uncovering the conspiracy and keeping Tony's cover was more important than Jack's life. He told her that Jack knew the scenario was a possibility when he agreed to help them. Jack managed to get out of the near-death situation, and was asked by Emerson to assist in abducting the former Prime Minister of Sangala, Ule Matobo. Chloe told Buchanan they need to stop the attack on Matobo, who was responsible for fighting against the genocide in his country, but Bill remained firm and stressed the necessity of keeping Tony and Jack undercover with Emerson, even at the expense of Matobo's life. Later, when Tony gave them the location of where Jack had buried FBI agent Renee Walker, Bill Buchanan and Chloe rescued her by applying CPR and a shot of adrenaline. Both she and Buchanan explained Renee their covert operation. After contacting Jack, they met him and Tony at Northwoods Airfield, where she planted a transmitter on Matobo's teeth. After Nichols took him, Chloe tracked them to 546 Adams. When Chloe and the others got there, she helped Jack with the surveillance and schematics to find the specific location where Dubaku was located and where he was holding Matobo. After rescuing Matobo and returning to their safe house, Chloe suggested to Buchanan that they should ask for help from other agencies. After Bill Buchanan got clearance from the President, he asked to bring Chloe in to help with tactical. Sometime after, Morris drove her to the FBI office allegedly to clear up the CIP firewall and to find the mole in the Agency. When Chloe arrived, Larry Moss showed her to her station and she began working. When Larry blasted her for working with Jack, whom he deemed dangerous, she vehemently defended him. She then started working with Jack by tracking Marika who was picked up by one of Dubaku's men. During her surveillance, her satellite went out because of a breach in the system. She tracked it to someone in the office but couldn't pinpoint who. After Bauer and Walker recovered a chip listing all of the corrupt government officials, it was transported back to the FBI building and she began downloading the data. Unfortunately, Sean and Erika crashed the servers in order to keep themselves from being arrested. Luckily, Chloe still managed to retrieve the information and Larry Moss apprehended Hillinger while trying to escape custody. .]] Chloe was called by Jack who said he needed her to erase the name, Ryan Burnett so he would not get suspicious before Jack interrogated him. Chloe then deleted Burnett's name from the list. Chloe was later approached by Janis Gold, who wanted to help her with the last parts of fixing the servers. Chloe let her help not knowing she really just wanted to see what she was doing. Jack called Chloe and asked her if she had finished deleting the name. She told Jack that Janis would soon find out what they were trying to do. Larry Moss put Chloe in custody later on after being reported by Janis Gold. Shortly after 9pm, when her husband, Morris went looking for her at the FBI Headquarters, Larry demanded his help to find Jack in exchange for immunity for her. After Morris did what Larry asked for, an agent brought Chloe into the conference room with Morris. She rebuked him for aiding Larry on Jack's search, but he told her he did it to help her stay out of prison. After getting out of the FBI, they went to stay at a hotel. Sometime after 3:30am, Jack called Chloe. She asked if what she had heard about Bill's death was true and he told her it was. He then revealed to her about the still impending threat and that he needed her to reconfigure the decommissioned CTU servers into the FBI network to use the information and algorithms still stored in them. She agreed and Jack told her he'll send a car for her. She woke up Morris to tell him and asked him to leave Washington with Prescott. Morris refused to, but agreed when she insisted. As she arrived at the FBI building, Jack told her the truth about Tony's betrayal, and she couldn't believe it. Jack told her she now needed to treat Tony as an enemy, instead of an ally, and she reluctantly complied. Chloe then started working on the CTU servers with Janis Gold, but there was tension between them. Finally they managed to bring the servers back up. Jack then gave her instructions on what to search for on the databases. When Jack forgot what he was talking about and retired to inject himself, Janis and Renee revealed to her about Jack being infected with the prion variant. Chloe then went to confront Jack for not telling her, but he told her that they had to stay focused on finding Tony. As he talked to her, she started crying, but he comforted her telling her it was okay with him, and that she needed to go back to work. As they worked with the search algorithms of the server, Chloe came up with information on Jibraan Al-Zarian who allegedly had received $2 millions on recent months from an extremist organization. He gave the information to Jack and Renee who went to check it out. About half an hour later, she found out that the incriminating evidence she had found on Jibraan had been backdated to make it seem as if it was done over the span of several months, when it had been actually entered that same day. Day 8 : Read more about Chloe O'Brian on Day 8 ]] Chloe came back to working at CTU in New York during Day 8. After Dana Walsh got in trouble with Brian Hastings for being absent during a threat, Chloe got Dana's job as second in command. After the EMP attack on CTU, Chloe tried to convince Frank Haynam that she can get the systems up and running faster than the way he's doing it, but he told her it's too dangerous. She pulled a gun on him and he let her do it, but told Hastings. Brian then offered to let Chloe continue if she can have it done in ten minutes. She succeed. After President Hassan was discovered dead, Division removed Hastings from his command, and Chloe became the Acting Director of CTU New York. In the final hour of Day 8, Jack forces Chloe to shoot him in the shoulder in order to free herself from suspicion and to expose the cover up of Hassan's murder. Chloe spoke the final line of the series. In the closing scene of Day 8, she, along with Cole and Arlo, was watching Jack on a CTU drone as he was escaping from a near execution. Chloe promised to protect Jack's family and, along with President Taylor, planned to buy him as much time as she can for him to flee the country before the Americans and Russians come after him for his actions. Crying, she ordered Arlo to recall the drone and terminate the video feed, and watched as Jack's face faded out. Arrest Chloe was arrested by agents of the FBI for her role in helping Jack escape the authorities. Agent Frank attempted to coerce her into revealing where Jack had gone, threatening that she faced a prison term of at least fifteen years, but she remained resolute, and was escorted out of her apartment while Morris and Prescott watched. After Day 8 Whether Chloe was convicted or spent time in prison is unclear. At some point, Chloe joined the organization Open Cell. Later Morris and Prescott were killed in what she believed was an attempt on her life, but was in fact a genuine accident. She also got several piercings and tattoos. Day 9 : Read more about Chloe O'Brian on Day 9 Chloe has been captured and tortured. Jack rescues her and she returns to Open Cell where Jack follows her and reveals he has learned of a planned assassination attempt on President James Heller in London with his only clue being the name Derrick Yates who he tracked to Open Cell. While Adrian refuses to help, Chloe agrees, telling Jack he'd only needed to ask her. Chloe helps Jack follow Yates who is killed by his girlfriend Simone Al-Harazi. Chloe misses Simone because she believes she sees Morris and Prescott and is forced to explain what happened to them to Jack. Despite her failure to apprehend Simone, Chloe is able to identify her through facial recognition and they realize her mother Margot Al-Harazi is behind the attack. She recovers enough of Yates' files briefly to learn that the attack has something to do with drones and aids Jack in breaking into the US Embassy to see Lieutenant Chris Tanner who is charged with initiating a drone attack that killed four soldiers. Adrian Cross betrays them to get rid of Jack and he attempts to remotely upload the flight key data to her so she can complete the mission. When Jack runs out of time, he is convinced to give the flight key to CIA agent Kate Morgan who Chloe guides through finishing the upload. With Adrian's help, Chloe finds the proof they were looking for in time for Heller to ground the drone fleet, but not before Margot gets six of the ten drones she wanted. After Jack is arrested by Kate, Chloe works with her to try to prevent the terrorist attack despite Adrian Cross' demands that she stop. She is able to learn that a trace on Margot's threat message was a trap, but they are unable to stop the ambush in time. She stays behind to help after the rest of Open Cell leaves and aids Jack and Kate in hacking Karl Rask's computer which leads her to Simone. After being forced to move to a pub, Chloe uses a data disk that Simone's husband Naveed had left to successfully hack Margot Al-Harazi's system. While she is unable to take control of the drones, she manages to loop the feed and save President Heller's life. With Adrian's help, Chloe is able to track the Al-Harazi's and help Jack stop the destruction of Waterloo Station, saving thousands of lives. After the Al-Harazi's are dead, Chloe informs Jack that it was nice to see him again, like old times, but she isn't doing anymore, before hanging up and leaving with Adrian Cross, who thanks her for 'another chance.' After realizing that Adrian is in possession of the recovered override device and trying and failing to escape with possession of said device, Adrian takes Chloe to Open Cell's new headquarters, only to find everyone dead (excluding Stosh, who died right after Chloe and Adrian entered the building), murdered by Cheng Zhi and his underlings. While Cheng forces Chloe to rework the override device, Adrian informs her that Morris and Preston's deaths were accidental, right before Cheng declares to Adrian that his services are no longer required and kills him with a bullet to the head. After giving the Chinese what they need, allowing them to make an American submarine sink the Chinese carrier Shenyang to provoke a war, they exit the building taking Chloe as a hostage, but not before she leaves Jack a recording revealing Cheng's survival. She is able to escape custody, however, and contacts Jack to offer her help after learning of the possible war from a car radio. Despite Jack's reluctance to trust her due to her being with Adrian when he retrieved the override device, Chloe convinces him to let her help. Having located Cheng on a ship at the harbor, Chloe hacks a satellite to guide Jack and Belcheck through Cheng's men. Her hack is discovered and she is cut off shortly before Jack reaches Cheng and proves his survival, preventing the war. Jack then decapitates Cheng with a katana. After executing Cheng, Jack finds Chloe missing with a spot of blood in the room she was in and then receives a call, being notified that Chloe has been taken hostage yet again, this time by the Russians, who are still out to arrest Jack. 12 hours later, he meets with Chloe's captors and demands that she walk first. Jack and Chloe meet in the middle, with Jack thanking Chloe one last time for everything she has done for him. The Russians promise Chloe and his family's safety since all they wanted was him. He then departs with the Russians in a chopper, while a reluctant Chloe leaves with Belcheck. Relationships Morris O'Brian Chloe's ex-husband, Morris O'Brian, did some freelance work for CTU near the end of Day 5 and later joined the staff. Despite Morris being a recovering alcoholic and highly flirtatious with women, Chloe seemed to appreciate his attention. Late in Day 6, Chloe and Morris learned that she was pregnant with their child, to which she later gave birth. They also were remarried by the time Day 7 began. One year prior to the events of Day 8, Morris' terminated employment influenced Chloe to be reinstated as a systems analyst at CTU NY. Morris and Prescott were killed between Day 8 and Day 9 in a road accident that Chloe believed for a while was a murder aimed at her. Jack Bauer ]] She has had a complicated friendship with CTU agent Jack Bauer. In the beginning, Jack was prone to using Chloe to engage in unauthorized use of CTU computer resources for Jack without his superior's permission. The relationship was one-sided initially, with Jack using Chloe and demanding that Chloe risk her career on blind faith regarding Jack being right. Chloe would reluctantly follow Jack's demands and ride out the problems they would make for her with her boss when Jack's requests from her yielded the results he promised they would yield. Her relationship with Jack changed dramatically in terms of her willingness to help him during Day 4. When Andrew Paige was kidnapped by terrorists after accidentally discovering vital information regarding their schemes, Chloe turned to Jack for help. However, Jack shocked Chloe when he told her that he was willing to let her friend die rather than risk letting the terrorists know he was onto them. After several minutes of pleading and begging, Jack gave in and saved Andrew. This action led to Chloe becoming completely loyal to Jack, to the point of being willing to be fired from her job at CTU when she refused to stop aiding Jack (who, at the time, was no longer a member of CTU). Chloe walked away from her job (but not before telling her boss she was going to quit anyway) but later that day was summoned back to CTU by Michelle Dessler (who took over running CTU halfway through the day) and asked to return to work since none of the other CTU employees were as skilled as Chloe was. Her complete trust in Jack led her to being one of only four people who knew Jack faked his death, and she has shown great concern for him since, passing information to Jack while in exile, and going to him first when David Palmer and Michelle Dessler were killed. Since Jack's return on Day 6, she has helped him on several operations which would have cost her her job, including providing schematics to a suitcase nuclear bomb so Jack could hand a component over to the Chinese in exchange for Audrey Raines. In the last episode of the series on Day 8, Jack - on the run once again - asked Chloe to make sure his family was safe. He then thanked her for having covered his back all these years. During Day 9, Chloe aided Jack once again, but after the Al-Harazis were dead and their plot thwarted, went back to Open Cell though she said it was good to work with him again. Despite this, she still retained loyalty to Jack and aided him again stopping Cheng Zhi, telling Jack that everything that had happened was her fault and she wanted to redeem herself for her mistakes. Despite Jack's reluctance, he agreed to let her help with Chloe claiming she was the only friend he had left. After Chloe was captured by the Russians, Jack willingly turned himself in to them to save her, telling her that she was his best friend and leaving Belcheck to look after her. Edgar Stiles on Day 5]] In the time that she worked with Edgar Stiles, the two had a rather antagonistic relationship, although there were several moments when they expressed genuine concern towards each other, such as in Day 4, when Chloe was assigned to take part in a potentially dangerous field assignment and Edgar tried to take her place, or when Chloe refers to Edgar as, "a geek, but a good guy." She also displayed a deep emotional response when she watched him die after exposure to deadly nerve gas. It is unknown if Edgar had romantic feelings for Chloe. Others Despite her lack of social skills, Chloe gained several friends at CTU and was shown to have a great deal of loyalty to them. She helped CTU Agent Chase Edmunds take care of his daughter from a previous relationship after the child's mother abandoned Chase and their child and even offered to pass the child off as her own, so as to keep Chase's now ex-girlfriend Kim Bauer from knowing about the girl. Chloe was involved with her CTU subordinate, Spenser Wolff. The two spent the night together before Day 5 began, and she kicked him out the next morning. It turned out to be a short-lived relationship; he was discovered to be a mole and Chloe fired him from CTU later in the day. Sometime prior to Day 6, Chloe dated Milo Pressman briefly. They "saw a few good movies", but ultimately agreed that it wasn't working out. Chole had a strong friendship with Adrian Cross, the leader of the hacker organization Open Cell. Background information and notes * Of all the recurring characters, Chloe has the second highest episode count (Jack Bauer is first). For comprehensive episode counts for all the re-appearing characters, see multi-season recurring characters. * She is the only female character to have appeared for 7 seasons in a row (3-9). Kim Bauer appeared in 6 seasons of the show, but not consecutively. * Chloe is also the only character aside from Jack to appear in every episode of at least 5 seasons of the show (3, 5, 6, 8 and 9). David Palmer did so in 3 seasons (1-3), while those appearing in all of 2 seasons include Kim Bauer (1 and 3), Tony Almeida (2 and 3), Michelle Dessler (2 and 3) and Audrey Boudreau (4 and 9). * Mary Lynn Rajskub, the actress who portrays Chloe, has stated that she believes that Chloe loves Jack, but would never admit it. "She'd want his permission," the actress said. * Chloe (with Mary Lynn Rajskub providing the voice) appeared in the 399th episode of The Simpsons, entitled "24 Minutes". * In Day 5, Chloe owns a blue Toyota Prius. * Chloe says that her ID number is CTU99A-12 during episode "Day 5: 2:00am-3:00am" while identifying herself to an Air Traffic Control agent. * Chloe O'Brian and Tony Almeida are second and third with most appearances. There are only 67 and 89 episodes, respectively, of 24 that didn't feature either character. * According to "Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm" Chloe's email address was co'brian@CTUGOV.net * Chloe's car in Day 5 also had a car bomb, like Michelle's, which would have cost her her life as she entered. Edgar Stiles indirectly alerts her by telling her about Michelle's death, thus saving her life. * The picture Bill handed over to Chloe, which has her and Edgar smiling, has scribbled letters at the back. When unscrambled, it would read as "JACK IS DEAD" and "FAN PHONE". * In 2007, The United States Department of Homeland Security announced [http://www.usatoday.com/travel/news/2007-03-22-unmanned-drones_N.htm Project Chloe], a program designed to maximize security via the use of unmanned drones patrolling above US Airports (Incidentally, unmanned drones play a part in Day 6). The project was dubbed Chloe because Secretary of Homeland Security Michael Chertoff's favorite television series is 24. * Chloe's only kill was in Day 4: 1:00am-2:00am. * Chloe's stretch of absences from several season seven episodes was due to Mary Lynn Rajskub's maternity leave. * Chloe is a recurring character in 24: Live Another Day, the new series. In it, she has turned against the federal government after being released from prison and is working with a free information movement. As the series begins, Chloe finds herself pitted against Jack's objectives. * For the continuing series 24: Live Another Day, Chloe is described by writer Manny Coto as "...a darker version of Edward Snowden." * Chloe is one of five female CTU Directors seen on the show. The other characters are Alberta Green, Erin Driscoll, Michelle Dessler and Nadia Yassir. Live appearances See also es:Chloe O'Brian Category:Chloe O'Brian Category:Characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:The Game characters Category:Collateral Damage characters Category:Cold Warriors characters Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Open Cell members Category:Living characters Chloe Obrian